


DNR (do not resurrect)

by BlackBat09



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: I, Quintavius Quirinius Quire, being of sound mind and body...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	DNR (do not resurrect)

I, Quentin

[DEL]

I, Quintavius Quirinius Quire, resident of the nation-state of Krakoa, being of sound mind, not acting under duress or undue influence, hereby make, publish, and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, and revoke any and all other wills heretofore made by me.

I nominate and appoint Robert “Glob” Herman of the nation-state of Krakoa as Personal Representative of my estate, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Council supervision or interference. If my Personal Representative fails or ceases to serve, I nominate Benjamin “Morph” Deeds of the nation-state of Krakoa to serve, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Council supervision or interference.

If they’re too fucking lazy to do it

[DEL]

If both cease or fail to serve, I will ensure the execution of this will upon my own resurrection.

I declare I have never been married, divorced, or widowed. I have no children, but I do have a landshark, Jeff, currently under the care of King Wade Winston Wilson of Staten Island. Jeff will not receive any of my estate, as I will be resurrecting, and I don't want Deadpool touching my stuff.

[CRTL+A]

[DEL]

I, Quintavius Quirinius Quire, a citizen of the nation-state of Krakoa, being of sound mind, memory, and understanding, do willfully and voluntarily make, publish, and declare this to be my Living Will, making known my desire that my life shall not be prolonged and resurrection protocols shall not be applied under the circumstances below, and hereby declare: 

  1. This instrument is directed to my teammates, Healer, the Healing Gardens staff, the Quiet Council, the Five, and anyone else who may become responsible for my health, welfare, or affairs. It is especially directed to any former classmates, teachers, teammates, and Logan.



  1. If at any time I am critically injured, I direct that any and all life-saving procedures be withheld or withdrawn, and that I am permitted to die naturally. I don't fear death, but the indignity and tedium of laying on a slab in the Healing Gardens waiting to be turned into a hybrid of mutant flesh and Krakoan technology.



  1. In the event of fatal injury or death, I direct that the resurrection protocols of Krakoa be withheld from me for at least 5 months' time. At the current rate of work, 5 months equates to the resurrection of approximately 250,000 Genoshan mutants. If the rate of resurrection increases and 250,000 Genoshans are resurrected before 5 months, I direct that I will stay dead until 5 months have passed, upon which I am to be resurrected. If 250,000 Genoshans are not resurrected before 5 months, I direct that I be resurrected upon the completed resurrections of 250,000 Genoshans.



  1. Upon my death, I direct that my consciousness, as uploaded to Cerebro, remain untouched by Charles Xavier or any other telepath or psychic affiliated with, owing allegiance to, or possessing citizenship of the nation-state of Krakoa until the resurrection of my body. My thoughts, feelings, and memories are strictly my own, and those handling them are not permitted to alter, erase, or view them in any fashion. Hands off.



  1. In the absence of my ability to give directions about live-saving procedures and resurrection protocols, it's my intention this document shall be honored by my team, Healer, and the Five as the final expression of my right to refuse medical treatment, and accept the consequences of my refusal.



  1. I understand the full scope of this declaration and am emotionally and mentally competent to make it. I hope those who respect me as a fellow mutant feel morally obligated to follow its mandates, and, if not, I will know upon my resurrection. I recognize this appears to be a heavy responsibility, but the purpose of this document is to place the responsibility squarely on me, in accordance with my convictions. No one is killing me by following the directives laid out in this mandate.



IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I have subscribed my name at the office of Hawkeye Investigations, Los Angeles, California, in the presence of subscribing witnesses I have asked to become attesting witnesses.

_ QQ _

The declarant is known to me and I believe him to be of sound mind.

_ Katherine Bishop _

_ Johnathan Watts _

**Author's Note:**

> i just think he's tired of being brought back only to die again.
> 
> comments and kudos are love! you can find me at [cass-thebat](https://cass-thebat.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [BlackBat09](https://twitter.com/BlackBat09) on twitter (NSFW)


End file.
